


Judgement

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Confusing, Final Battle, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Mystery Character(s), POV Flowey, Short One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Coerced/persuaded? Curiosity/self-defense?None of these matter anymore really.Because in the end,you will be judged accordingly.





	1. Losing Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey watched the battle between his two best friends.
> 
> 'They all know who's suffering here'
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle within the Judgement Hall.

He doesn't understand.

 

 

"..." They struggled to hold their knife.

 

 

 _What did_ _he do wrong?_

 

 

"..." The skeleton tilts his skull, his usual smile now a frown.

 

 

**Grounded in place, he stared at them.**

 

 

"It's funny." The human stated, blood and dust decorating their clothes.

 

 

** 99% were dead **

 

 

" _I won...._ " Red meets white; the human stared at the skeleton.

 

 

**Just a matter of time before they ~~reach~~ kill him.**

 

 

The skeleton responds, falling...

 

 

**_Time paused._ **

 

 

 

Answering back, " **by losing everything.** "

 

 

**Everything was silent.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **Level Up!**

 

...

 

..

 

,

 

They cried.

 

" ** ~~Please... SsSSAaasAAaaVvVvEee me~~** "

 

 

_*No one came._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither responded:
> 
> The skeleton was already fell asleep.
> 
> The flower was already in the throne room.
> 
> Neither of them heard their request.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Human was all alone.


	2. Victorious Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the prince and the Judge can’t feel anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Conversation during Break -

“Chara and Frisk.” The flower questioned. "One of them is innocent right?"

 

“Wrong.” The Judge corrected, “They’re both guilty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sans and Flowey seem to be at a disagreement in determining what the Human is –


End file.
